Standing Beside You
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: What actually happens when Gamma and C.T. leave Elwood? Will he follow after them in search for the rings of the dead? Or will he go back and search for the two that had left him? How long will it take him to realize that he has a crush on Gamma?


**Anonymous Saru:** Well, I decided to help out the fandom :3 seeing as there's only a small amount of Zombie Powder fan fiction. Mmm, more fuel for the fire eh?  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Zombie Powder, Tite Kubo does. And honestly, like all ZP fans. If I owned this then it would be ongoing. And not at the bottom of Kubo's sock drawer.  
**Rating:M**; because things get kinky ;D

Please bare in mind that this is five years _after_ Gamma and C.T. leave poor little Elwood! D:_ (Why? Because linlin doesn't feel right writing actual shota (cries in corner))  
_

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Farewell.

_-Flashback-_

Elwood was snuggled up in the bed at the inn Gamma, C.T. Smith and himself were staying at. Things were starting to look alright for the trio. They had finally defeated the demented clown Balmunk. Wolfina had finally got her brother a proper doctor to take care of her coma like brother Emilio.

However, things weren't as easy as they lead onto be. Two shadows appeared at the foot of his bed from the dim light that was in the hall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a voice called out. His shadow appeared to be smaller then the other one that was standing next to him.

"Yes." Another voice replied.

The smaller shadow's head turned to look at the taller shadow.

Waiting after what seemed like an eternity the taller shadow spoke. "If he wants to catch up to us he'll continue his hunt for the powder..."

With a curt nod from the other, the taller closed Elwood's door. And with that the two silently disappeared into the night.

Little did they know that the boy in question stirred as the light vanished off of his face. "Gamma—" the boy mumbled softly, the words running off of his lips like fresh morning dew to a blade of grass on a freshly mowed lawn. And with that he shifted and went back to bed.

Elwood slept peacefully until dawn. Sitting up Elwood carefully rubbed the sleep that had embedded in between his eyes. Stretching he slowly got out of bed as he softly padded across the floor. Opening the door to his bedroom, he peaked his head out.

He had expected to see Gamma reading the town newspaper, and C.T. to be preparing the breakfast that he had gotten from the breakfast nook. But, looking out at the empty table, he was wrong. There was no Gamma reading the newspaper, no television bursting random infomercials, no C.T., and no breakfast. There wasn't even a speck of dust left in the room.

Elwood's eyes grew wide in fear as he pushed open the door. "D-did they r-really leave me?" Elwood said to practically nobody. He stared in disbelief as he slowly slid down to his knees.

Everything he had worked so hard for had disappeared just like that—with a snap of a hand everything was shattered. How exactly was he going to face Sheryl? He promised her.

Tears had started to swell in his eye as he realized that they weren't coming back. Getting to his feet he headed to the room that Gamma and C.T. had shared. Opening the door he let a small gasp escape his mouth. Every little bit of hope he had was gone. Glancing around the room he saw a folded up piece of paper that had his name written on it. It rested upon the bedside table. Elwood walked over to it, his hand hovering over the note.

_-End Flashback-_

"El?" A voice called; a soft voice.

Elwood sat up tiredly from the warm bed he was cacooned in. He hadn't dreamt of that day in a long time. He was slightly amazed.

"Elwood! Breakfast!" The soft voice snapped. Oh how he disliked that tone.

"I'm coming Wolfina!" Elwood shouted as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. The cold air stabbed his legs like needles. Ignoring the pain he quickly moved to get the blood flowing back into them, and walked into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you up." Wolfina smiled as she placed the less slightly burnt eggs and bacon smiley face onto his place mat. Looking down Elwood smiled. The first time he remembered Wolfina's cooking was when he was thirteen, the first morning he lived with her (and without Gamma and Smith) she served him some burnt toast. _Even_ the butter was burnt. 

"It's good to see that your cooking skills are improving!" He said with a smile.

The comment made Wolfina perk up. "Thanks El." She said as she ruffled Elwood's hair. "Well, I'm going to go visit Emilio at Doctor Nanza's. With any luck he should be walking today!"

Elwood smiled as he picked up the fork. "Oh, that's wonderful! Tell him I wish him good luck then!"

Wolfina smiled as she picked up her bag (with what else—her camera) and left after breakfast. That was the basic routine for them though. Wolfina would spend half of her time in the recovery portion of Gemini Laboratories with Emilio; and then it was off to work for her afterwards. The same was expected for Elwood. Except his schedule was on a strict three limit; wake up, eat breakfast, and train until the sun would set.

Elwood slowly stood up and walked to the bedroom he was staying in, to take a shower. He passed by the calendar that was hanging on his wall. There was a small red circle on tomorrow's date, on the calendar.

"Oh wow... I can't believe it's going to be almost five years now..." Elwood said to the empty room. "Maybe I should go down and visit you eh Sheryl?" Elwood said as he glanced down at the picture on his bedside table. "Would ya like that sis?" Elwood smiled.

Well first things first. Elwood thought as he dug through his drawer for some clean clothes. I think I need to shower! And with that thought Elwood headed towards his bathroom.

Starting the water to the shower Elwood hopped in after he shed his clothes. Reaching for the soap Elwood's thoughts disappeared to his old team. The heat from the jetting water pooled around him as he lathered soap on his body. Up and down and in circled motions.

Elwood shut his eyes as he continued thinking about his sliver haired ex-partner. Unaware of the heat pooling around his stomach and groin. The water was stinging his body, but his body was already numb to it.

With his thoughts focused on Gamma he continued to scrub. Sliding his wash cloth down his stomach. Hissing at the contact Elwood opened his eyes and mentally cursed himself as he saw his throbbing problem. Not again. He thought as he dropped the wash cloth. 

It fell with an unpleasant 'plop' but Elwood didn't care as he calmly grabbed his throbbing member, slowly, but surely jerking it into happiness. Elwood's eyes slipped shut as he continued on with his onslaught. 

"Hnnn..." he moaned softly as he rubbed his thumb over his slit. "Ga_nnn_maa..." Elwood shuddered as his back fell against the cold tile of the shower. Elwood would often imagine that it was Gamma's strong hand on his own erect member instead of his own.

Teasing it, just like he was, except making it mean so much more. Elwood didn't want to know how Gamma would make him feel if he used his metal hand against his throbbing member. Teasing it, holding it, massaging it, pulling at it, _sucking_ it...

With those thoughts Elwood released in a heavy muffled cry. Sliding down slowly he began panting, and poked his toes softly.

"I wish I could see you..." Elwood muttered softly. This separation took a heavy toll on Elwood. He finally realized two years after they had abandoned him, he noticed (after the multiple wet dreams almost every night) that he had already developed feelings for the mysterious Gamma Akutabi.

Sighing, Elwood stood up and continued with his bath—making sure that he wouldn't excite himself this time.

Finishing, Elwood turned the water off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Maybe...maybe I could go out and search for them!" Elwood said excitedly as he picked his comb up. "God knows I have _enough_ experience as it is at throwing knives! So I should be pretty well rounded on going out on my own! And besides, nobody will mess with me once I get these babies out!" Elwood said as he looked at the throwing knives that were lying on the counter.

Elwood knew that as he aged he mellowed out, and started looking irresistible. Everybody who had laid eyes on him started tripping over themselves. It wasn't his fault. But it did become rather annoying. So he increased his training just in case anybody would try to take advantage over him. And plus, it was always good enough to get some kind of self defense training in.

_-Somewhere Else-_

"Gamma?" C.T. Asked.

Gamma looked up at C.T. "Hmm?"

"Well—you're bleeding." C.T. said.

Gamma blinked as he gingerly touched his scalp.

"No—your nose." C.T. said.

"My nose?" Gamma said as he touched his nose. "Oh—so your right..." Gamma paused as he slid the sleeve of his coat up and rubbed his nose. "Somebody must be thinking dirty about me." He chuckled.

"Oh...don't get your hopes up." C.T. said with a goofy smile.

"Oh you dog." Gamma said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_AS: Well, I know this isn't my usual style of the end of chapter fun-ness, but I decided to try something new! Just like this story. Yes, I'm spreading the love for Zombie Powder, because it really is a great manga (T.T and I wish Kubo would pick up where he left off, stupid non-popularity over in Japan with it T.T) Leaving us off with the ultimate of cliffhangers! T.T_

_But yes, I just couldn't force myself to do this type of shota. (Plus it seems kind of weird, because of their age gaps, they're literally rocking the cradle. So I decided to make Elwood the right age for it to be alright legally. Plus, knowing Elwood, he probably _would_ wait five years to go chase after Gamma and C.T._

_But hate it, love it, lemme know! Oh and lemme know if somethin' doesn't make sense._

_And just for laughs and giggles, I was heavily inspired by Yellowcard's newest album: Paper Walls. It's good stuff :3_


End file.
